


The Date

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, First Dates, Flex Seal, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: It's been a whole year since Baekhyun's been on a date and he's nervous as heck he'll mess it up for many reasons, but hopefully the silver haired man across the table can make him feel more comfortable with himself.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I worked pretty hard on this so I hope you enjoy! I made this story from one quote and I just built upon that so hopefully I did a pretty good job with that

“Gah!” Baekhyun tips over as tries to rush into his nice dress pants. 

“Ow! Dammit,” he hisses and stands up not even a second later, completely ignoring the new bruise forming on his elbow. He quickly throws on a button up and looks at himself in the mirror before rushing out of the room to show off his attire to his best friend Kyungsoo without doing any buttons.

“Do you think this will work? Or do I need to change? Should I put on a jacket or should I change shirts? Ooh, would a light blue look better than this white one? Oh wait! Maybe an off white? Oh I know! A light pink—“ 

Kyungsoo raises his hands to stop him from rambling further. He knows if he isn’t stopped now he’ll go on forever, expanding on the previous thought then that one and so on. It’s a nervous habit of his. 

“Calm down!” Soo chuckles, “it’s just a date, not a funeral. No need to fuss about your outfit. If you look nice you’ll be fine. And you always look nice.”

“I can’t calm down! I haven’t been on a date in years and I’ve completely forgotten everything. What do you even say on a first date? How’s the weather?” Baekhyun says in a joking manner then sighs. He runs his hand through his hair stressed and takes a deep breath. “I’m going to say something stupid.”

“Don’t say that. You’ll be fine. I’m sure anything you say he’ll find charming,” Kyungsoo tries. He’s been trying to console Baekhyun about this date for a whole hour. Baekhyun insisted throughout the whole week he wasn’t nervous and even pre-prepared what he was going to wear in advance. But Soo, knowing Baekhyun since they were kids, knew he should tell him to get ready about an hour and a half early knowing that Baek would have a mini fashion show in the meantime. It’s his first date in three years since he dated his ex, Chanyeol. Baekhyun was wreck after the break up and Kyungsoo’s been trying his best to help him recover and move on from by telling him to get out and meet new people and make relationships. But only now, a year after the fact, did Baekhyun deem himself ready to do so. 

“No, I’m definitely going to say something silly and childish,” Baekhyun sulks and fingers the windowsill. 

Kyungsoo decided to set Baekhyun up with a guy named Oh Sehun that he met at his restaurant. The guy wanted to thank him personally for the food and from there they’ve had a few conversations since. Soo described the guy to Baek as tall, nice, good looking and nice and tall and good looking… And tall... Okay, he can’t remember all the details but hey, if Kyungsoo is recommending someone, he must be great. Kyungsoo has a great sense of character so he trusts his friend’s judgement. So why not at least try? It’s about time he moves on anyway and Baekhyun could use a boyfriend right about now. It’s been so long since Chanyeol he’s begun to pretend his pillow was another person.

“I’m serious. You’ll be okay.”

“Do you really think so? Or are you just being nice?” Baekhyun pouts. He rounds the coffee table and slides his big pile of nice clothes to the side before resting himself back on the couch next to Kyungsoo. “You know I can be really weird. That’s why Chan broke up with me. He got annoyed.”

“Well this guy isn’t Chanyeol. He’s better. If he doesn’t like the shit you randomly spew from your mouth he’s not the guy for you.” Soo pats Baek on the shoulder to comfort him. “Although, I do recommend you keep your weird daydreams to yourself until maybe the third date.” 

“You don’t think he’d enjoy hearing about what the world would be like if it rained gummy bears from the sky?” Baekhyun jokes.

Kyungsoo laughs, “Well actually, maybe do tell him about that one if the conversation lulls.” 

“Got it. Gummy bears are okay,” Baekhyun limply fist bumps the air as if he was cheering.

Soo smiles and pushes Baekhyun’s leg playfully. 

Baek looks over to Soo, “Do you think he’ll be down to fuck on the first date or...?” 

Kyungsoo pats his shoulder. “Yeah, maybe don’t ask him that.” 

Soo leans to one side to slide out his phone from his back pocket and checks the time to see there’s fifteen minutes left before the date. “Oh shoot. I was going to force you out early but doesn’t look like we have enough time for that. Hop up,” Kyungsoo stands and gestures for him to stand as well. “Your outfit looks good enough. Just make sure you do your shirt and button your pants.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen with a new idea. “I’m going to grab you a tie.”

Baekhyun stands up nervously. He can’t even remember the last time he left so nervous for a date. The worry of him saying something immature is still riding on his nerves and doesn’t seem to be planning to leave any time soon. 

Kyungsoo comes back with a navy blue tie and pops the shirt’s collar as Baekhyun buttons up his pants. 

“Alrighty...” Kyungsoo takes a step back to take a look at the brunet’s outfit. “Would you stop being so nervous? You look great.”

“I think I’m already sweating through my shirt—“ Baekhyun lifts his arm to reveal the smallest dot of sweat showing through his white button up.

“I’m grabbing the antiperspirant,” Kyungsoo deadpans. He enters the restroom and comes back with a can. He unbuttons a section of Baekhyun’s shirt to spray his underarms rather than pulling his shirt hem from his pants to save time.

“Okay... We really do need to go now though or you’re going to be late, and if you want this go well, being late isn’t the best first impression.” 

Baekhyun nods and they both head out to the car. The moment Baekhyun’s ass touches the seat, he turns the volume of the radio to the loudest Kyungsoo will allow, and belts it with the songs to distract himself from this nerves. 

When they arrive, Soo parks in front of the restaurant and looks over to Baekhyun. He says in a tone that’s never been more serious, “Do you need me to walk you in?” 

“What is this? The first day of school? Baekhyun scoffs. But then looks at Kyungsoo’s knowing, smirking face and gives in. “Okay yes. I would love you to.” 

“Great, let’s get you in there.” Kyungsoo pats Baek on the shoulder and pulls the door handle to hop out but is stopped by Baekhyun tugging the end of his shirt. “What is it now?” He sighs.

“What does he look like again?” The brunet smiles nervously. He looks down while twiddling his thumbs.

Kyungsoo shuts the door partially and sits back in his seat. “Mm... He’s six foot and is pretty thin. He has silver hair with a part and some layered bangs that drape beside his eyes. Does this help you any?” Soo asks tiredly.

“Sort of...”

“I’m glad I can give you a small amount of ease, but you’re officially seven minutes late now so let’s stop dilly-dallying and get you in there, bud.”

“Do you really think he’ll like me?” Baekhyun turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, his expression full of worry.

“Of course. Sehun seems to like everyone. If he doesn’t end up liking you for whatever reason, he’s actually the biggest idiot.” Kyungsoo gestures with his head to leave the car and they both slide out, one slower than the other, and enter the restaurant.

Baek glances around the place, “Soo, everyone’s wearing those fancy suit coat things, I knew I should’ve wore a coat!” Baekhyun hisses quietly. 

“It’s called a blazer, now shush, you look fine. Look, I see him over there waiting,” Kyungsoo gestures across the room to a man with silver hair sitting facing away from the door.

“Shit. I dunno man,” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo nervously. “I don’t think he’s gonna like me. I act like an actual child. That’s like, the least attractive thing.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Kyungsoo sighs irritatedly. “Your personality is amazing Baekhyun. It just sucks one person couldn’t realize.” 

“You’re my best friend so you’re supposed to say that. What if I am too immature…?” Baekhyun looks over to Sehun rubs his neck nervously.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo directs Baek’s attention back his direction. “ You’re not not “immature,” you’re just playful.” Kyungsoo adjusts Baek’s tie and flattens it back out. “Now please get your butt over there before I shank you with my car key,” Kyungsoo nudges Baekhyun towards his table. 

He wants to believe Kyungsoo, he really does. But every time he tries to see himself in a new light his what if’s pop up again. What if he accidentally speaks his mind but it’s too stupid and silly? What if he comes off as immature? What if he isn’t found attractive because he’s childish, and therefore Sehun thinks he can’t handle a relationship? What if his weird ideas aren’t found acceptable to share because they’re too outlandish? Ever since his breakup, Baekhyun’s only felt comfortable speaking his mind in front of Kyungsoo because he feels Soo won’t judge him for doing so. 

“Baekhyun, I’ve known you since we were little and I know for a fact you’re not like that. You are a very sweet, outgoing, funny person who has the weirdest yet greatest ideas. You deserve someone better than Chanyeol who appreciates you for who you are and who won’t change you into becoming someone you're not like he did. And maybe Sehun’s that guy. You don’t need to go up there and pretend to be different, I’m telling you now that you’ll do much better if you just be you,” Kyungsoo rubs Baekhyun’s arm comfortingly. “The real you.”

Baekhyun nods and takes a deep breath. “I— I’ll try my best.” He turns his body towards the table and begins to take small tense steps with his fists balled up nervously against his thighs. He glances at Kyungsoo hoping for a bit of comfort but he only gets gestures for him to walk faster, which only makes him more nervous.

Baekhyun walks up to the table and opens his mouth to speak, “Hey... Sehun, right?” He says with hesitance and uncertainty. He notices Sehun too, is wearing a blazer and feels bitter towards the fact he didn’t. 

Sehun’s eyes widen with confusion at first but after he sees it’s not a waiter he stands up from his chair and extends his hand to greet him. “Hey, yeah. Baekhyun right?” He smiles warmly.

Baekhyun nods. He smiles nervously and accepts the handshake.

“Please, sit.” Sehun walks to the other side of the table and pulls the seat out for Baekhyun.

He accepts the offer from the tall man and sits down in the chair, expecting to scoot himself up to the table, but is unexpectedly pushed in. “Fuck—“ 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, Baekhyun completes in his head.

“Oh sorry, did I push you in too far? Sehun pulls him back a bit from the table. “Is this better?”

“Ah yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud...” 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵.

”No worries,” Sehun smiles as he seats himself. 

𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣. 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘒𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘰𝘰. Baekhyun glances up over Sehun’s shoulder to where Kyungsoo would’ve been standing and sees he has already left. Baekhyun feels his nerves grow a bit more knowing he’s truly on his own.

“Hey, I didn’t know what you wanted to drink so I just asked for water, is that alright?” Sehun asks as he moves the pitcher over to Baekhyun’s empty cup. 

“Oh, yes, waters fine.” The brunet goes to pour himself some but Sehun lifts his hand and grabs the pitcher to pour for Baekhyun instead. He stands up for a better pouring angle and holds the bottom, as well as the handle to make sure he’s steady. 

“Um,” Baekhyun pauses. He tries to come up with something to say to fill the silence, but doesn’t come up with anything clever so settles with his first, lame option. “I’m sorry I was a bit late. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting...” Baekhyun says awkwardly. Kyungsoo told him to be himself but he’s finding it a bit hard to find the confidence to be his usual self already.

“Oh, it’s alright,” the taller says, truly unbothered. “I didn’t even notice.” He sets down the pitcher and sits himself back in his seat. “I got here a little early anyway so I expected to wait a bit.”

Upon hearing those words Baekhyun immediately feels worse for not having showed sooner, as he made Sehun wait even longer. “Ah, I’m so sorry. I really should have arrived sooner. I meant to but I got caught up with my outfit. I kept switching and rambling about my shirt color and then I kept asking about my pants and 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳color and then I asked whether or not I should wear a blazer or if this dress shirt was all I needed then when I got here I got nervous—“ Baekhyun cuts himself off there. The moment lingers in silence and awkwardness, the other probably waiting for Baekhyun to finish what he was saying since it was unclear on whether or not he was actually finished. Instead of continuing, the shorter takes his freshly poured ice water and begins gulping it down to avoid actually finishing his sentence. He knows he has a habit of rambling and figures it’d be best to stop early before he embarrasses himself by talking too much.

“Whoa Whoa,” Sehun steals the now almost half empty glass away from Baekhyun and sets it down besides his cutlery and looks at him with concern.

The shorter coughs a little after he resurfaces from the icy glass and attempts to catch his breath. He looks back up at Sehun and wipes his newly bright, red upper lip from the cold water. 

“Are you alright?” The taller asks gently with a small smile. 

Baekhyun looks down at his lap and nods. This is exactly why he shouldn’t be himself. He’ll end up ranting and embarrass himself, completely defeating the purpose of trying to not say something embarrassing in the first place. 

Sehun leans forward and reaches his long arm across the table. He rests his hand on the brunet’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. No worries. I was nervous too, but hearing you’re feeling the same way calmed me a bit,” Sehun gives the other a comforting smile. 

Baekhyun returns the expression and only glances up for a second, “I’m not usually like this. I’m usually pretty good about meeting new people. Or at least I used to be before my last relationship,” he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Right, Kyungsoo mentioned you broke up with someone recently?” Sehun asks cautiously in case he’s asking something too personal too soon. “Are you nervous because of them?”

“Well, not in the sense that I’m still into him. It’s just-- It’s been awhile since I’ve been out on a date, so I’m a bit out of practice.” He sits back in his chair and continues to stare downward. “It’s been a year since I’ve done something like this. That’s not long enough to be acting like this, is it?” Baekhyun asks more himself than Sehun. “After the breakup I used to just sit at home all day until I had to go to work. On days off I’d only occasionally leave my bedroom so I didn’t really interact anyone very much,” Baekhyun hears himself and realizes he’s not sounding too great, “All this was only for a couple months though,” Baekhyun quickly adds to try and save himself from sounding too gross. But admitting it was for a couple months doesn’t do himself much justice either. Baekhyun readjusts his position “Gosh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you all that. God all that was really unattractive.” Baekhyun sighs and rubs his face. He peaks up from behind his hands at Sehun and their eyes meet. And for the first time, Baekhyun notices the taller’s pretty chocolate orbs. He remembers Kyungsoo saying he was handsome, but he never took a good look until now. He really is good looking. His jawline looks gentle but strong and his skin looks really soft and well taken care of. His eye brows are a neat thickness and are a nice dark contrast from his light, shiny, silver hair and his lips are a nice shade of pink and look very smooth and soft. 

Even though Baekhyun went off and started talking about his past relationship, Sehun’s gaze hasn’t looked warmer. He looks genuinely happy to listen to him ramble on about this subject. 

Baekhyun watches Sehun’s lips curve into another warm smile and he watches as he adjusts his silver hair from falling into his dark brown eyes by running his hand through his hair. His lips mouth something but Baekhyun doesn’t quite catch it, as he’s too distracted with staring at the pretty silver haired man in front of him. 

Sehun gently waves his hand in front of the smaller to grab back his attention and repeats his sentence.

Baekhyun only hums in response to pretend he was listening. Sehun is just so captivating. Just based on his looks alone he can see why Kyungsoo set this date up for him.

Sehun chuckles and attempts to grab Baekhyun’s attention once again. This time, he waits until Baekhyun has a visible reaction before he begins speaking.

“Oh shoot, sorry,” Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up, “I didn’t mean to stare.”

Sehun laughs again, “It’s alright. I’m sorry I asked you that, but you’re okay now though right? I didn’t make you recall anything bad by asking did I? You zoned out for a second there so I just wanted to make sure,” Sehun asks with concern filling his voice.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬? 𝘞𝘩𝘺’𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦? 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯. “Yeah, I’m okay now,” he ends with a small smile. “It’s been awhile so I’ve been over it.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Sehun picks up the menus on the edge of the table and hands one to Baekhyun. “Shall we see what they have?” 

Baekhyun takes the menu and hides his face in it. Sehun didn’t seem to mind that he just rambled on about his ex, but what if he actually did and he’s just being polite?

Baekhyun peaks above his menu at the attractive young man sitting in front of him to gauge how he feels but gets distracted by the face he’s making as he stares at each food option. There’s something about the way he’s furrowing his eyebrows that compliments his face so well. His stern expression as he stares at the menu is quite sexy actually and brings the question back to Baekhyun’s mind: Is he willing to fuck on the first date?

Sehun looks up from his menu and immediately his expression softens. Baekhyun feels his heart flutter in his chest from the contrast of emotions. 

“Have you found something you like?” Sehun smiles politely.

𝘜𝘮. 𝘠𝘰𝘶. “Ah, not yet...” Baekhyun looks back down at the menu. He decides to actually look this time to keep his eyes off Sehun. 

Everything looks so expensive. He didn’t really think about prices when he heard about where the date was going to be, but now he regrets not speaking up to go to a cheaper place. Good thing he remembered his wallet in his frantic state because there’s no way he’s making Sehun pay for him. 

Baekhyun glances back up at other and at that exact moment their eyes meet and they linger there for a moment. 

Baekhyun feels more fluttering in his being and panics then covers his face with his menu. He wasn’t expecting for their eyes meet. What is this? Middle school? Fluttering feelings? What the hell? He thought he was over butterflies after he met his freshman crush. He didn’t think he could feel these again. Well, actually, he didn’t think it was possible to feel them after Chanyeol. 

He hears Sehun laugh and looks back up to see his smiling face.

“Has there been something on my face?” Sehun picks up his wrapped utensils and looks at his reflection through the butter knife. 

“Ah, no I’m sorry. There’s nothing on your face, there’s never been anything on your face,” Baekhyun rubs his neck nervously.

“I’m just that handsome then, huh?” Sehun jokes.

Baekhyun’s face turns a deep shade of pink at that comment. He knows he was staring but is it that obvious? Baekhyun begins to come up with an excuse but the waiter comes over to the table before Baekhyun needs to come up with anything. 

“I’ll just have the steak and potatoes,” Sehun hands over the menu and looks over to Baekhyun. “Oh shoot, are you ready?”

“Uhm,” Baekhyun closes his menu and hands it to the waiter, “I’ll just have the chicken thing...I forgot what it was called so just surprise me with something chickeny.” Definitely not ready. Baekhyun cringes at the words he just spewed from his mouth. “𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘺”? What does that even mean? 

Sehun laughs at the brunet’s order and Baekhyun feels like he needs to hide.

The waiter looks at the brunet with much confusion and takes a moment to think about whether or not he should hand the menu back to the man, but instead decides to comply to the odd request and tells them their food will be out momentarily and walks away with their menus.

“I’m really sorry I can’t seem to make you feel comfortable here with me,” Sehun says in a low apologetic tone. Completely ignoring the smaller’s weird order.

Baekhyun is taken aback by Sehun’s sudden change in mood and gives him a puzzled look. It’s not his fault he’s uncomfortable, it’s his own. He has no clue what to do and it’s making him anxious. Sehun is the most comfortable part about this whole thing. 

“I figured you were actually staring because you felt uncomfortable with me. Plus, you hid your face behind the menu so I thought I may be right,” Sehun rubs the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly. 

“Oh, nono! You’re not making me uncomfortable,” Baekhyun waves his hands, “𝘐’𝘮 making me uncomfortable!” Baekhyun points to himself and continues in a hurried manner, “I’m just not as confident— It’s just been a while...and so I’m a bit anxious. I was only staring because— b-because...” He shouldn’t say it’s because he's a nice piece of ass right? Baekhyun doesn’t know what this man’s ass looks like, but he could totally mean it as he’s a good looking man, right? That’s how that can work, right?

“Because...?” Sehun leans into the conversation curiously, now acting as if him being really handsome was the actual reason,

“Uhm...” Baekhyun clears his throat and reaches across the table to retrieve the rest of his ice water.

Sehun waits patiently as the shorter finishes off the glass and watches he goes to pour himself more. “You’d rather chug a pitcher of water rather than answer why you were staring at me?” Sehun smirks and rests his head in his hand. His expression doesn’t say annoyance, but rather a sort of satisfaction at watching Baek down his water, as if the action solidified Sehun’s joking guess from before.

“Sorry, my throat suddenly felt dry,” Baekhyun lies.

Sehun smirks, “Are you ready now?” 

Baekhyun raises his finger at Sehun and drinks more water.

“Take your time.” 

Baekhyun sets down his glass and looks back to Sehun. Should he really just come out say that he was staring because he found him really attractive? Is that too soon? What if doesn’t doesn’t think he’s also attractive? It’ll be really embarrassing.

“You’re staring again.” Sehun runs his hand through his hair with his satisfied look still on his face and leans back in his chair waiting.

Baekhyun bites his lip. Is Sehun allowed to do that? Make that face and do that action at the same time? He shouldn’t be able to do that. Baekhyun hasn’t had sex in a while and here comes Sehun captivating him with a simple look and action. If he’s not careful, things will get inappropriate quick. That is, if Baekhyun can even bring himself flirt with his guy.

“You’re making me even more curious with that lip bite,” Sehun jokes and circles his finger in a point at Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

Is this flirting? First he was apologetic for not being able to make him feel comfortable and now he’s being all… Teasy? Well, if Baekhyun was being honest, he’d poke fun of the guy staring at him too. “Are you really gonna make me say?”

“Well, I suppose you don’t have to, but don’t feel uncomfortable when I stare back.” Sehun flashes Baekhyun a cheeky smile and takes a drink of his water. 

“Okay okay,” Baekhyun readjusts his sit. “Please don’t find this weird, but I was staring because I was so taken aback by how...handsome you are,” Baekhyun gets quieter at the end. 

Baekhyun watches as Sehun’s face changes into a light shade of pink. He clears his throat and pretends to be unaffected by Baekhyun’s words but is very bad at hiding it. It’s obvious he’s very flattered but has nothing to say about Baekhyun’s compliment and is uncomfortable about his lack of words. Somehow, it’s very cute to Baekhyun. Maybe he didn’t actually think him being so handsome could actually be the real reason then. 

“I’m sorry, was that too forward? Maybe that was too soon I should’ve kept that to myself—“ Sehun cuts him off.

“You’re very handsome too.” 

“You don’t need to compliment me back...” Baekhyun smiles down very flattered that Sehun somehow also finds him good looking. 

“I’m not complimenting you because I felt the need to, I did because I really think so. And since you let me know I wanted you to know too.” 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Baekhyun blushes a little. Hearing Sehun say that is a real confidence booster. Maybe there is hope here. Maybe Sehun could be the guy for him like Kyungsoo said. He already has physical attraction down, maybe he will like him for his personality too. “And to think you said you were nervous for this date. You’ve been nothing but calm and polite this whole time.” 

“Really? I’m glad it came off that way. I tried my best to hide it because I didn’t want to seem unsure of myself. Especially after hearing you were nervous. I didn’t want to amplify your your uncomfortableness.” 

Baekhyun hums at Sehun’s politeness. “I told you my reason for being nervous, so now I’m curious about yours. Have you also gone through a break up or something?” Baekhyun asks as he takes another drink of water, this time calmly. 

Sehun readjusts his position in his chair. “Uh,” He itches his nose while he thinks about what to say. “Well, I haven’t dated since I was in high school, so I’m also a little inexperienced. But what really fueled my nerves was Kyungsoo,” he takes a drink of his water as well.

“Did he say something to scare you?” Baekhyun’s face turns into concern. “Sometimes he can be a little intense.”

“Mm, not really. It’s just—“ Sehun sets down his water. “He talked very highly of you. He said you’re very outgoing and talkative and that you’re funny and weird and very handsome and cute. And I can happily say he’s not wrong and that I’ve experienced some of these first hand.”

Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo is such a nice guy and Baek feels very lucky to have him as his best friend. He didn’t need to do all this and the fact he did is amazing. He should really thank him when this date ends. 

Baekhyun thinks a moment, “He told me about you too but I was so nervous I forgot everything he said,” he says nervously. It’s a bit awkward to admit out loud. “But I’m one hundred percent sure you’re everything he described as well.”

“Pfft. Wow,” Sehun chuckles. “Would you like to attempt to come up with some things he might’ve said to talk me up?” He jokes. Sehun leans forward on his hands, awaiting a response with a small smirk on his face. 

Baekhyun laughs, “You just like compliments don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Sehun admits. He sits back up and continues, “But I have something to add first. I don’t think Kyungsoo was wrong when he told me you were talkative because we're having a great conversation right now and you’re finally not chugging water or hiding your face. It took some time to get here, but we’re here now. And it’s really nice,” Sehun laughs. “And you’ve been pretty funny.”

Baekhyun chuckles and props his head up with his hand and nods with a smile plastered on his face as he stirs his ice by moving the cup in a circular motion.

“And I do find you very—“

“Cute?” Baekhyun finishes for him.

“Yes, yes. You’re very cute,” Sehun smiles downward. 

Baekhyun smirks at Sehun’s agreement. He feels a little giddy knowing Sehun finds him cute.  
Like, a very attractive man, finding him cute? That feels so crazy. 

Baekhyun finally feels his nerves beginning to disappear and he’s starting to feel much better about this date now that he feels more comfortable with Sehun. It’s been a while since he’s felt this way about someone

“Well,” Baekhyun starts, “I know for a fact Kyungsoo said you’re a nice guy and that you like everyone. And I think that’s pretty true considering you haven’t run away from me yet,” Baekhyun jokes. 

“I wouldn’t run away from you,” Sehun says with no hesitation or pause before hand.

Baekhyun pauses to acknowledge Sehun’s statement and gives him a small smile before continuing. “But really, you are very kind. This whole time you’ve been looking out for me and I really appreciate it. You pulled out my chair for me, you poured me water, and you always made sure I was okay. And to add onto this big pile of good stuff, nothing Kyungsoo could have said would’ve prepared me for how attractive you are. How could you not have dated since high school?“ 

Sehun chuckles at Baekhyun’s praise. “I just wasn’t looking for a relationship since my last one. It wasn’t very long either. Only around… three months? I knew I liked him a lot but since it was so short it never developed further than just a simple like. So after that, I guess never really felt the need to find another relationship? There have been times where I was hit on or asked out but I just wasn’t very interested.”

“So... You chose to be alone? Aren’t you lonely?”

“Nah, I’m not lonely. I only recently thought it’d be nice to finally have a significant other. Doing coupley things actually seems pretty nice and I would like to experience them before it’s too late. And plus, the thought of loving someone sounds really sweet so I would like to finally experience it with someone,” Sehun says with bright eyes.

Baekhyun honestly finds that adorable. Sehun seems really pure from hearing about how he finally wants to be in love. It’s really cute. He also seems so forward with what he wants and seems to know what he’s feeling at all times. He can even admit that he’s never been in love as if that was an easy thing to do from someone his age. Dammit, why can’t he be more like Sehun? He seems to be so well put together. He’s not lonely, he seems pretty confident, he’s good looking, he’s very polite, and he probably has a ton of money by the way things seem to be going for him already. 

Baekhyun laughs lightly. “Wish I could say the same about the lonely part.” He wishes he could but it just wouldn’t be true. Baekhyun is a really lovey person and so not having someone really affects him sometimes. 

“I guess I’ve just never experienced a real relationship to make me feel lonely in that way, you know?” Sehun says with a hint of sadness. “I just don’t know what I’m missing out on so it’s hard to feel lonely when I haven’t exactly experienced that kind of company, if that makes any sense. So I’m kind of jealous you can feel that way.” 

“Really? I’d much rather not feel this way.” Baekhyun stirs his water. “It feels awful wanting to be with someone because It’s taxing to wake up in an empty bed and wonder if it’ll even be filled one day. And what makes it worse is you know there’s people out there who very well find no one and die alone.” Baekhyun looks up from his cup hoping he didn’t ruin the mood with his too real rambling.

“That’s true...” Sehun thinks for a moment and a gentle smile slowly grows on his face. “But... I believe most people looking for someone usually find each other. Just look at us.” 

Baekhyun‘s heart flip flops. Is this a confession? It can’t be. On the first date? Well, Baekhyun’s not upset about that, really likes him already too, but is he really understanding correctly? Or does Sehun mean that they’re both looking for love?

Just as Baekhyun is about to respond how he feels, their food arrives and ruins his opportunity to agree with him.

“Ooh it looks nice, doesn’t it?” Sehun asks, basically salivating at the sight of his own food, the mood from before vanishing in an instant. 

“Yes, it does,” Baekhyun says unsatisfied, not with the meal but losing the mood. Actually, with the food too. On his plate lies one singular chicken breast.

“Which should I eat first?” Sehun asks no one in particular and cuts off a piece of steak and dips it into his mashed potatoes to try both at once. “It’s so yummy. Try some.” Sehun stares at Baekhyun to try a bite and his expression slowly fades at the sight of Baekhyun’s lack of a meal.

“Well. Alright...” Baekhyun takes his fork from his cloth napkin and uses much force and some twisting to tear a piece of meat off the whole. “Do you want me to also dip it into my potatoes?” He jokes.

Sehun laughs a little, “Um, well considering you don’t have any… No. But you can dip it into my potatoes if you want. Actually, You can just have my potatoes so you don’t starve.”

“No, this’ll be good enough for now I guess.” Baekhyun chuckles and puts the piece into his mouth and cheeks it after a few chews to speak, “Ooh it is really good though, not gonna lie,” He says and continues to work on his food.

Sehun laughs. “Well it better be considering it’s all they gave you as an option to eat,” Sehun remarks.

Baekhyun goes to force off another piece with his fork and Sehun speaks up about it, “You know they gave you a knife right?” Sehun points at it on Baekhyun’s plate with his fork.

The smaller stares right at it then back up at Sehun. “I know.”

“You can use it to cut your chicken easier,” Sehun states with confusion and amusement.

“Nah.” Baekhyun forks off another piece and shoves it into his mouth. “Using the knife means I’ll have to use both my hands. But my other hand is comfy on my lap at the moment and doesn’t want to be disturbed,” Baekhyun says out loud, nonchalantly. 

“Pfft, are you being serious?” Sehun smiles while trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Very.” Baekhyun leans forward and takes another bite. 

“You’re weird,” Sehun smiles and scoops up some mashed potato.

Baekhyun feels a sense of joy coming from this statement. He’s being him finally and Sehun seems to be liking it. He doesn’t just seem to be trying to be polite, but actually seems to be enjoying himself, unless Baekhyun is understanding something completely wrong about all this. 

“Hey man,” Baekhyun says non defensively, “you know that guy who sawed that boat in half? I believe that kind of work can only be done with a fork.” 

“Yes yes. He sawed a plastic boat with a fork. I don’t know how I missed that,” Sehun plays along.

“You must’ve blinked,” The smaller retorts as he takes another bite. “Ya know,” he starts, “we should saw a boat in half sometime,” he swallows.

“You want to saw a boat? Like actually?” Sehun asks, his voice raises a small bit as he questions.

“Yeah, why not?” Baekhyun admits. He thinks it would be a fun thing to do. Not for any reason really. Just being destructive for the sake of being destructive. Isn’t that fun in itself? ‘Cause, who hasn’t lit a bunch of paper on fire simply because you could? Baekhyun would totally saw a boat as something to do if he could do it. 

“Um, okay… But what would we do with a sawed boat?” Sehun inquires. “We couldn’t really use it.”

“Seal it back up of course. It’s apart of the flex tape ritual. Plus,” Baekhyun takes another bite and cheeks it, “it’s not about the usage of the boat, it’s about the mischief to get and cut it,” Baekhyun points his fork at Sehun with a smile.

“That sounds like an interesting activity,” Sehun returns to his meal. “Is this your idea of a second date?”

“A second date? Sure, that would be pretty fun, right?” Baekhyun half jokes. He completely understands why this would be unappealing. It’s just so odd. But if Sehun WAS into it, he would definitely push to do it for real. “Yo, I should be designated date planner!” Baekhyun says without thinking and with too much enthusiasm. 

“Designated, huh? So you figure we’ll have more dates?” Sehun lowers his utensils and looks at Baekhyun.

“Uh well. I didn’t mean to jump so far ahead. But uh, I thought you didn’t hate the idea of sawing the boat...?”

“Well, I did say it was entertaining but I didn’t say anything about actually doing it.”

“Um,” Baekhyun sets down his fork, “so you don’t want to?” He asks with a hint of worry in his voice. Was the boat too much? He shouldn’t have said anything about the flex seal guy in the first place. What a dumb conversation option. He should have thought about what he was doing, how he was feeling. He knew he was feeling comfortable and so he let his stupid head take over and talk stupid nonsense. He should have known that goofing about sawing a boat in half as a weird, “quirky” activity to do and was an unappealing thing to talk to an adult who’s clearly well put together about. Not everyone is an idiot like you, Baekhyun.

“I don’t know. Try asking me out and we’ll see.” Sehun leans back in his chair and runs his hand through his pretty silver hair as he stares at Baekhyun, waiting for him to do so.

“Um,” Baekhyun panics and grips his pants nervously. He thought they were having a good time? Was That comment earlier of calling him weird supposed to be taken differently? He understood everything in a positive way and now he’s rethinking everything. He guesses he read the situation wrong after all? But Sehun was giving him good signals? He doesn’t want to ask Sehun out knowing it’s going to be a no. It’s a no, right? Baekhyun’s getting more and more confused the more he thinks about the situation. What if Sehun’s just too polite to tell him that he’s acting childish, and him telling him to ask him out is just an in for him to say he’s not interested? Which is awful, because Baekhyun already likes him. So then that comment earlier about people finding love wasn’t directed towards them after all. He lucked out with that waiter then.

Baekhyun feels his face become warm with embarrassment and feels tears trying their best to develop. And with that, Baekhyun decides it’s best to head into the bathroom to calm down before he panics too much in front of Sehun. “Can you excuse me a moment? All that water has finally caught up with me,” he forces a polite smile and stands up from his chair. 

“Oh, of course,” Sehun’s face turns into one of worry and confusion at the sudden change in the shorter’s demeanor.

He can’t believe all of his nerves came flooding back in an instant. Things seemed to be going so well and the second Sehun seemed to be doubting, he loses it? That’s so ridiculous and so unlike himself. If he was feeling more himself, he’d be all up on that confidence shit. Fuck, what happened, Byun Baekhyun?

The brunet makes his way into the bathroom and towards the handicap stall for privacy but bumps into someone on his way. He takes a few steps back to let the man go around him, and doesn’t look up to see who it is until he hears a too familiar voice say his name.

“Baekhyun?”

The shock stops his tear flow for all about a second until the need to hold back them back returns stronger.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you last. You seem to be doing really well. You look great,” Chanyeol says as he adjusts his shirt cuffs from slipping down his arm. 

Right. Chanyeol is what happened to him. He’s the reason he’s like this.

The brunet says nothing in response, not only because he has nothing to add, but also because if he tries to speak, his hold on his emotions will falter and tears will escape. That’s not to say he’s not happy to see Chanyeol doing well. Because he is. He seems to be happy and content, so of course Baek is happy for him. Ever since three years ago all he’s ever wanted was for Chanyeol to be happy. 

“Hm? Is that my tie?” Chanyeol feels the dark, silky material as he walks by to the sink.

Baekhyun looks down at the royal blue tie and feels it too. Is it? He can’t really remember if Chanyeol forgot it at his place or not. He thought he might have owned one, but maybe not?

“That’s alright, you keep it. I have others.” Chanyeol turns on the faucet and wets his hands before getting soap.

Baekhyun so badly wants to escape this situation by slipping into the stall, but he feels trapped in this state with Chanyeol. If he tries to leave, he might say he’s being rude or selfish. But under any other circumstance, this would be more bearable. 

“Since you’re here you must be on a date then? Me too, I just got here. He should be here soon though. I tried to come early for him.” The black haired man looks at Baekhyun through the mirror then back down to his hands.

Of course he did. Chanyeol was always too punctual. Not that there’s anything wrong with being on time, but he only tries to do it because he thinks it makes him look better and it‘s the “adult thing” to do. 

“He seems to be a pretty good guy. I met him at a cafe down the street from my house. He was the server there and he messed up my coffee order,” Chanyeol chuckles to himself. “Only a few days ago I asked him out. Kind of reminds me of how we met actually.”

Why does he need to know this? They haven’t seen or talked to each other for a whole year so it's odd to want to play catch up in the bathroom. Would he have done this same thing if they had seen each other sooner? Baekhyun would have exploded with tears upon hearing how well Chanyeol was doing without him. Especially after hearing Chanyeol met the guy similarly to how they met. It would almost feel like Chanyeol was purposefully trying to replace him and hurt his feelings.

“How did you meet your date?” The other asks and adds on an unrelated statement. “Knowing you, you must’ve gotten here late.”

Baekhyun ignores the question. He hates how he can just say that so casually as if he wasn’t being rude. Yes, he got here late. Why would Chanyeol even bring that up? It’s almost as if that’s the only thing that ever mattered. They had good times too, Baekhyun wasn’t just always late and that was the extent of everything. There were times where he left so early he’d even beat Chanyeol to the place they were going. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol doesn’t mean anything malicious with saying that, but it’s still annoying to hear. But that’s him. He was always like this even when they were still together too. 

Chanyeol finishes up washing his hands and heads over to the paper towels. He grabs five sheets to make sure he thoroughly dries his giant hands. “So, uh, how are things?” He tries.

Baekhyun tries to answer but the words get caught in his throat. He does the next best thing he can manage which is an awkward thumbs up.

Chanyeol chuckles, “Well that’s good. Me too.” He tosses his bundle of paper towels away. “Well, It was nice talking to you again, Baekhyun,” he says despite Baekhyun’s lack of words. “I should probably head to my table.” Chanyeol lingers awkwardly for a moment before turning to leave.

As the door closes, Baekhyun immediately feels everything rush out in a loud, giant sob as he bursts into the handicap stall. He feels shaky and his body convulses as sobs escape his throat. He didn’t realize he was about to fall apart any second. He leans against the handicap rail to keep himself steady but decides to sit on the floor. Why does he have to be so affected by this? By Sehun. This man that he’s only just met and whose feelings towards him shouldn’t even matter this much. Is he an idiot for feeling this way? For feeling so shaken up over the fact Sehun is probably rethinking this date? For feeling so hurt over letting himself act so foolishly? And for feeling like it all makes sense? Sehun doesn’t deserve to be put with him. It’ll only be a hassle to even try. He’ll just end up getting annoyed just like Chanyeol did and it’ll only turn into fights that could have been easily avoided in the first had they just not dated at all. So maybe it’s a good thing this happened. It’ll keep him from thinking he has a chance.

“Baekhyun? Are you alright?” Chanyeol calls. The brunet hears the other’s fancy dress shoes tap closer to the stall. He guesses he came back after hearing the hearing the loud bang of the door opening and being slammed shut. 

Chanyeol knocks lightly and the door cracks open slightly to reveal Baekhyun sobbing on the floor while hugging his knees. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol squats next to him. His hand finds the smaller’s arm and subconsciously begins to rub it. 

Even though Baekhyun only expressed negative feelings about Chanyeol, he does appreciate his good side. He knows he cares, he just hates how he expresses it because it only seems to want to come out when he thinks he’s done something wrong, or at least that’s how it feels. Or, that’s how things ended up turning out for them.

Baekhyun sniffles and breathes in deep and shakily, “Why are you here? How’d you even get in?” 

“Um, well, you forgot to lock the stall door…”

“Oh,” Baekhyun sniffles. “Then can you lock it on your way out then?” he doesn’t think through what Chanyeol would even need to do to be able to do that and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. 

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Chanyeol begins running his hands through the shorter’s hair out of habit. He used to do it when Baekhyun got upset or stressed and it used to really help. He hates that Chanyeol still remembers it and he hates that it’s still working.

“Just go,” Baekhyun says with no strength behind his words and wimpily takes Chanyeol’s hand out of his hair.

Immediately, the black haired man places his hand back, “This is my fault, Isn’t it? I didn’t mean to be rude again.”

“Can’t you see I want to be alone?” Baekhyun says shakily, stress coating his voice as it slightly raises in tone. 

“I’m sorry. I just heard the loud noise and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” The brunet sniffles. “But what I would appreciate more is if you left me alone, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathes out then takes a deep breath in to try and calm his breathing. All he wants to do right now is calm himself about Sehun. He doesn’t need Chanyeol coming in here and adding more things to think about.

“Baekhyun, there’s things I’ve wanted to say. For a while now I've been wanting to speak to you actually, but I didn’t know how to get a hold of you.” Chanyeol says instead of acknowledging his presence isn't wanted. “It’s about what happened about a year ago. Right after everything. I tried to get a hold of you but you didn’t answer. Then I tried to get a hold of Kyungsoo but he wouldn’t let me see you and he blocked my number--”

Chanyeol’s persistence is beginning to piss Baekhyun off. “I don’t want to hear it.” Baekhyun tries to hide his face further into his arm. He needs time to think and clear his head from what happened at the table but all Chanyeol is doing is adding more turmoil. He’s opening wounds that Baekhyun has already tried to heal from by trying to talk about the past and he just doesn’t want to think about that right now. Since he’s not leaving, Baekhyun just tries to focus on the unwanted fingers running through his hair. 

“Please? I feel like I left a lot unsaid and I really hurt your feelings. At the very least, I just wanted to tell you I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Left a lot unsaid?” Baekhyun scoffs. “That’s rich.” He sniffles. “You don’t care about me, Chanyeol. You made that clear when we broke up.”

Chanyeol takes a moment to respond, “I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” he says in a slightly quieter tone. “I understand how things went wasn’t ideal, but I just want to talk so that we can forgive and give each other closure. I really don’t want to end things on a bad note.”

“Move on?” Baekhyun scoffs once again and looks up at Chanyeol with anger. “I have moved on. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴,” He gestures to his whole outfit. “𝘪𝘴 me moving on!” 

“Baek, please--”

“And really?” The smaller starts with bitterness coating his voice. “You didn’t mean to hurt me? Chanyeol, you literally criticized me. You pointed out every single one of my insecurities then continued to call me unattractive, childish, selfish, and immature. You basically told me that I would be undesirable if I continued to be like me! You told me that the random things I thought were so annoying it’d scare everyone off if I ever told anyone them!” Baekhyun pauses. Chanyeol attempts to speak up but the brunet continues with more thoughts and spills them over Chanyeol’s words in a calmer voice than before after realizing his outburst He doesn’t want to yell. So many times Chanyeol’s yelled and it solved nothing. “You said that you regretted asking me out that day and that things would’ve been better had we never happened. All of these things coming from the man who I used to exchange I love you's with. Who I looked forward to seeing everyday of my life. Who I used to tell everything to. You knew everything about me, Chanyeol. You knew what to hurt me with and you used that to your advantage, so don’t tell me you didn’t mean to hurt me.” Baekhyun rests his chin on his knees solemnly. 

“I--”

“I remember when I went home that day,” Baekhyun starts again. “Kyungsoo told me I looked like shit. More than usual. He said that just by the look on my face he knew what had just happened, and immediately brought me into a hug. And all I can remember thinking while in his embrace was, “Why couldn’t I have listened to him?” He told me before our huge fight that I didn’t look happy anymore, that I wasn’t being myself. But I completely ignored him because I loved you.” Baekhyun sniffles again. His anger at Chanyeol made his tears stop but after hearing himself admit all this made him get all emotional again. He doesn’t even know why he’s still going. His point was already finished, but for some reason he just wants Chanyeol to know how hurt he really was by everything. “Sometimes I think you’re right… I’ve tried so hard to not be like me, including tonight. And,” Baekhyun quickly wipes his face and tries to put himself back together before he begins crying again, “I accidentally let myself get too comfortable with this guy and I think I messed things up again and-- and now I have to go back out there because it’s been too long and I don’t want him to worry.”

Before Baekhyun can attempt to get up, Chanyeol pats him on the arm, “I’ll let you get back to it, then.”

The brunet looks back at Chanyeol as he stands up and sees his eyes are little red and wet. He didn’t mean to make Chanyeol upset, he only wanted him to know how he felt. 

As Chanyeol opens the cracked open stall door, Baekhyun speaks up, “We should talk sometime, Chanyeol.” He figures that maybe it would be a good thing to talk to him about. It wouldn’t suck to have him as a friend again.

Chanyeol wipes his face and smiles disdainfully. He knows he doesn’t deserve this chance to speak to Baekhyun after everything, but nods anyway to accept the offer. He steps away and the last thing Baekhyun hears from Chanyeol is the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Baek slowly gets up and rubs his red face. He can’t believe all of that just happened. He never expected that one day he’d tell Chanyeol how he felt about everything. He always thought that after he went home that day that that would be it. It feels odd, but he doesn’t regret it. Chanyeol needed to hear it. He feels as if a weight of some sort has been lifted. 

He dusts his pants off from any lingering bathroom dirt and heads over to the sink then looks at his reflection. His redness has faded some but it’s still very clear he was crying. He splashes water in his face a few times to help with the puffiness then dries it off. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at his pink reflection with a sad frown. He should end the date with Sehun, shouldn’t he? He doesn’t want to force Sehun to be here longer than he wants to be. But why does he have to do it looking like this? Why does he have to look so unattractive after crying? Not many people do look good, but why can’t he be in the small percentage that looks adorable when crying? He could at least look good while ending it and he really doesn’t want Sehun to see him look this way. Baekhyun sighs. Why isn’t there a quick way to get rid of this mess on his face? He looks down at his tie and touches it. He decides to use that to cover his face and wraps the navy blue cloth around his head and knots it on the side. Is this a worse look? Baekhyun shrugs. He’s ending the date anyway, so does it really matter how he looks? He just hopes Sehun isn’t upset it took him so long to go back out.

He takes a deep breath and peeks outside bathroom. He sees Sehun across the room at their table bouncing his leg with his head in his hands looking down at the table cloth. Baekhyun can’t tell whether or not he’s upset, but it’s not looking too great.

Baekhyun pulls open the door and makes his way to the table. The sound of the chair grabs Sehun’s attention and he looks up, his expression looks surprised. “I was just thinking about checking in on you. Are you alright?” Sehun reaches over curiously and moves a limp piece of tie falling into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Why did you wrap this around your face?”

“Um,” Baekhyun starts slowly. He really doesn’t want to do this but he realizes Sehun’s probably too polite to say anything himself and so he needs to do it. “I understand if you want to end the date...” He accidentally says. He wanted to tell him he wants to end it, not ask Sehun if 𝘩𝘦 wants to. Dammit.

“End the date...?” Sehun lowers his hand with shock on his face. “Why would I want to end the date?”

“Um, well, Because... I’m really weird and unappealing. I’m awkward and I literally just ditched you here for a moment. I even showed up to this late,” Baekhyun feels his face warm up again. He props his elbows on the table hides his already hidden face in his hands. “I’m a total disaster. I can see why you’re not into me.”

“That’s not true, you’re not a disaster.” Sehun takes one of Baekhyun’s hands from his face into his and gives him a genuine comforting smile, “And I don’t want to end the date with you because I’ve had a great time.”

“What? Really?” Baekhyun asks in a small voice.

“Of course,” Sehun says happily. “Were you worried I wasn’t?”

“Well. I kind of had a melt down in the bathroom a second ago about it,” Baekhyun chuckles at himself and looks down.

Sehun smiles, “Had you asked me, I would have said yes for that second date. I’m sorry I made you think otherwise. I was just a bit confused and wanted to know how serious you were. Then I tried to be cute about it...”

Baekhyun laughs. “You’re too forgiving,” he smiles. Sehun can’t see it but can hear it in Baek’s voice. 

Sehun smiles and slides out of his seat while still holding Baekhyun’s hand in his and ushers the shorter to stand with him. “Why don’t we get some fresh air?” He suggests.

“But…” Baekhyun stands and looks at their table. Only now does he realize their table has been cleared.

“It’s alright, I got the bill while you were in the bathroom. 

“You got the bill?!” Baekhyun’s eyes widen under the tie. “How much was it?” Baekhyun fumbles for his wallet and takes out all his cash to hand to Sehun. 

Sehun gently takes the money from Baekhyun’s hand and stuffs it back into his wallet, “Keep it.” 

“I can’t make you pay for my meal. I barely ate any of it. That’s a complete waste of so much money.” Baekhyun tries handing Sehun his whole wallet instead of taking his money back out.

Sehun takes it in his hand and puts it in Baekhyun’s shirt pocket. “Come on,” he says and begins leading the shorter out front. 

Baekhyun, with his free hand, reaches into the small opening of his wallet and shakes out a few won and stuffs it into Sehun’s back pocket. He doesn’t look at how much he gives him but doesn’t mind if he overpaid as long as he gives him something. 

Sehun looks back from feeling the light touch and cocks his eyebrow at Baekhyun with a smirk. 

Baek didn’t think through what Sehun should think if he felt him sliding the money into his pocket and immediately feels the need to apologize. 

Sehun pushes open the door and brings the brunet out of the way of the door and the crowd of people walking by.

Baekhyun looks up at the taller man, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to touch your butt…” 

Sehun only laughs in response and changes the subject. He takes a step closer, “You can take this off now.” He moves his hand towards the tie around the shorter’s face and begins to pull it off starting at his chin. 

Baekhyun moves back and holds the tie in place. “I don’t want you to see my puffy face…”

“Do you trust me?” Sehun raises an eyebrow and kinks his head slightly.

Baekhyun nods and hesitates to lower his hands and watches as Sehun steps closer to him as he undoes the knot holding it all together. He slowly unwraps the smaller’s face and smiles warmly once he uncovers it completely. He cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, tie still in one hand, and begins to lean in closer. “I can’t kiss you if your face is wrapped up,” Sehun says before closing the gap between their lips, giving him a soft, slow kiss and Baekhyun returns it. He definitely wasn’t expecting this. This whole date was one giant roller coaster of emotions for him and for it to end in such a sweet way is shocking. Only Sehun would think this date was okay. Anyone else would’ve left or ended it with “That was nice.” And then never talk to that person ever again. But Sehun... He actually seems to be okay with this, even after all of his screw ups. He could stay in this moment forever with Sehun’s soft, smooth lips on his. 

Sehun separates from Baekhyun and wipes the shorter’s red eyes with the pad of his thumbs then gives him a small smile with pink coating his cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

Full of emotion, Baekhyun pulls Sehun into a hug. He’s really thankful to Kyungsoo for setting this up for him. He really needed this. Without him he wouldn’t feel so happy and accepted right now. He wouldn’t have met such an amazing, kind person who seems to accept him for him. Who makes him feel safe to be himself without thinking he’s being thought of negatively. He honestly can’t wait to get to know this person and he’s kind of sad this date is over. 

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun and pats him lovingly on the back.

“I’m still hungry,” Baekhyun mumbles into Sehun’s chest, trying to delay the end of this date, and because he actually is hungry.

“Wanna go for frozen yogurt?”

Baekhyun nods before questioning, “But we barely ate dinner.”

“Eh, fuck it. Yogurt is better anyway. We can buy a giant tub of ice cream later too if we really want to get full.” 

Baekhyun laughs and pulls away a little to look up at Sehun, “Okay, but it’s on me.”

“Nono, it’s on me.” Sehun reaches into his back pocket and grabs out the money Baekhyun placed there. 

“Wow. Fine. I’ll let you pay with my money,” Baekhyun jokes.

“You mean my money,” Sehun smiles. He stuffs the won back into his pants and then stuffs Baekhyun’s tie into the brunet’s back pocket. “Now we’re even in the butt touching department.”

Baekhyun laughs and hugs Sehun tighter.

The taller holds Baek looks to the side and sees Kyungsoo. “I think someone’s here to pick you up?” 

Baekhyun looks at Sehun curiously and looks over at the row of parked cars to see Kyungsoo waiting calmly in his car with his eyes closed. Baekhyun feels his happiness levels increase by seeing that Kyungsoo waited after all. 

“Ooh. I’m going to go talk to him really quick.” 

Sehun nods and Baekhyun unwraps his arms from around the other and walks over to the car. He knocks on the window, warranting a slightly annoyed glare from Kyungsoo before he realizes who it is.

Kyungsoo rolls down the window and loud heavy metal blasts out into the streets, turning heads to his car before he can turn it down to below conversation level. “How did things go?” He questions nonchalantly. 

Baekhyun leans into car before speaking, “Interestingly. I’ll give you all the details later. But can I just say how amazing of a friend you are? Gimme a hug.” Baekhyun climbs in through the car window just to give Kyungsoo big a hug. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“I’m guessing it went well then?” Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun on the back confused.

“Very,” Baekhyun pulls away, “Well, more towards the end. But I’ll tell you all about it later. We’re planning on getting frozen yogurt right now so I can’t keep him waiting too long. But Soo,” Baekhyun says seriously, “Why didn’t you tell me he looks like an actual model?” Baekhyun looks over to Sehun waiting. He’s looking off into the distance down the strip mall as if he was posing for a picture.

“Oh, so he already told you?”

Baekhyun looks back puzzled, “Told me what?” 

“That he is a model,” Kyungsoo says in a way that makes it sound like it’s an everyday, ordinary thing to just be a model.

“What the fuck? No way! I mean, he 𝘪𝘴 beautiful, but really? Why do you know that? I thought you didn’t know him that well.” 

“I don’t, but he told me when I said I thought he looked familiar. He’s still kind of obscure though.”

“Well, I’ll be fucked.” Baekhyun looks back at Sehun and they make eye contact. Sehun smiles warmly before looking down at his shoes. 

“Did you ask him if he wanted fuck on the first date yet?” Kyungsoo jokes. Only remembering to ask after Baekhyun’s curse then remembers something completely unrelated. “Oh right, Chanyeol texted me asking for your phone number. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun turns back, “Chanyeol? I thought you blocked his number.”

“He probably got a new one or something, I dunno,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Yeah, you can give it to him. I told him we should probably talk sometime. I’ll explain later,” Baekhyun waves his hand to dismiss talking about that as well. “Well, I should probably go. I’ll see you at home.”

Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun slides out of the car the correct way instead of shimmying back out through the window.

“Ready for fro-yo?” Sehun offers his arm to Baekhyun as he walks over to him.

Baekhyun nods and wraps his arm around Sehun’s and leans his head on his shoulder. “Kyungsoo told me you’re a model. That must explain why you’re so handsome,” he blurts. He can’t just not bring that up, right? 

“Oh shoot. I wasn’t really planning to say anything until maybe... A lot later,” Sehun says nervously.

“Oh. Why’s that?” Baekhyun looks up curiously.

“Well, I just don’t really like to share that because there’s much more to me than my looks and career. There’s a lot of fake people out there so…”

Baekhyun interlocks their hands squeezes his arm in a hug. “Well, good thing I don’t like you for your job or your looks. I like you for you.”

“I like you for you, too,” Sehun boops Baek’s nose and smiles.

“But you are really hot though,” Baek adds.

Sehun chuckles and they begin their journey over to the frozen yogurt shop down the street from the restaurant. 

“What do you think the world would be like if it rained gummy bears?,” Baekhyun asks randomly. 

Sehun hums and furrows his eyebrows in thought at the odd question, “Covered in ants?” 

They both laugh and Sehun pulls open the door to the yogurt place, “After you.”

“I’m totally getting gummy bears on this,” Baekhyun runs into the shop like a kid in a candy store.

“Gummy bears sound pretty good actually.” Sehun steps in after Baekhyun. 

“Know what else sounds pretty good?” Baekhyun says, pouring yogurt into his cup.

“Hm?”

“Sawing a boat in half,” he jokes.

Sehun chuckles, “We can definitely find a boat to saw later.” 

“Remember, we’ll need flex tape too.”

“My god, shush,” Sehun laughs and spoons a mouth full of his yogurt into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

After they’re done grabbing everything, they pay and walk back out of the shop.

“Where do you think we should eat these?” Sehun asks. He looks around the area for a place or an idea.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun steps next to him and grabs his sleeve. He suddenly has something to say and doesn’t know how this will go.

“Hm?” Sehun looks at his arm then at Baekhyun who’s looking at the ground. 

“I just um…I just wanted to say that I really like you. Like a lot. You’ve made it clear you like me already and so I thought it’d be really nice if I say it to you without beating around the bush, but rather just come out and say it. You don’t have to say too or anything, I’m not expecting that. So, um yeah… I just really wanted to tell you I like—“

Sehun lifts Baekhyun’s chin and kisses him for a few seconds before releasing his lips from his. “I really like you too.”

Taken aback, Baekhyun accidentally loses grip of his frozen yogurt and it splats onto the ground. 

“Oops. I’m sorry Baekhyun,” Sehun takes a step back from the mess as it was too close to being on his shoes. “I can get you another.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say it,” Baekhyun says in a small voice.

“Of course I’ll say it. I like you. I really you,” Sehun says decisively. 

Baekhyun smiles widely. 

Sehun smiles back, “Let’s go inside and get you more yogurt.”

“Nono, it’s okay.” Baekhyun bends down to steal his spoon buried in the mess at their feet and licks it off then sticks it into Sehun’s yogurt. “We can share if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh. Sure.” Sehun licks his spoon and moves it lower so Baekhyun and get some too. “Let’s eat this in my car actually.” Sehun begins walking, taking the yogurt with Baekhyun following close behind trying to get another spoonful. 

“Ooh shit. Nice car,” Baekhyun whistles as they approach it.

Sehun opens the passenger door for Baekhyun and walks over to the driver's seat after he’s comfortable.

“You keep being a gentleman to me. I haven’t had a chance to do anything for you so I wanna hold the fro-yo.” Baekhyun does grabby hands at the cup and Sehun happily hands it over as he climbs in his car. 

“This is freaking cold. Are your hands made of steel?” Baekhyun sets down the cup on the center console. 

“No, I guess I just have great endurance,” Sehun laughs and leans down to take another bite. 

“C’mere,” Baekhyun randomly says and motions for Sehun to lean in. And he does, curiously. Baekhyun pecks the corner of the taller’s mouth with a small kiss and leans back in his seat with the yogurt in his hand with a cheeky smile.

“Was that just a cute ploy so you could steal my yogurt cup?” Sehun laughs and leans into the passenger seat to dig out more yogurt, but Baekhyun moves it away and scoops out more for himself. 

“Baek—“ Sehun leans over even more to grab the yogurt but Baekhyun quickly moves the seat all the down and out of Sehun’s way.

“Whoa shit. This thing goes so far down it’s like a bed.” Baekhyun flops onto his stomach and climbs into the back the car. “Whoa, why is your car so big? I could lay on the floor and not feel claustrophobic,” he exaggerates. 

Sehun makes his way into the passenger seat to chase after the yogurt but Baekhyun attempts to run away by scooting to the opposite side of the backseat then tries to make his way back to the front. It’s a big car but not big enough to be able to get away from someone and so once Sehun gets back there, he grabs the shorter’s foot and traps him on the center console.

“Wait wait wait, I’ll let you have the last bite,” Baekhyun stalls. He settles down on the console and spoons out the last of the yogurt and holds it out for Sehun.

Sehun looks at him suspiciously. He sits down on the edge of the seat with Baekhyun’s legs fitting in between his and as he leans forward to eat it, Baekhyun slowly moves it away from his mouth. Sehun furrows his brows in annoyance and leans in further until Baekhyun shovels it into his own mouth instead. “How did I know you were going to do that?” He says with a smile. Already close to Baekhyun’s face, Sehun closes the gap and kisses the other sweetly. 

Baekhyun sets the yogurt on his lap and leans into the kiss and cups the taller’s face. As he pulls away, he looks up at Sehun with hopeful eyes and questions what to do next with a small smile while biting the corner of his lip. 

“We can head to my place if you’d like?” Sehun offers and pecks Baekhyun on the mouth.

“Mmm really?” Baekhyun asks with only an ounce of shock before leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah, why not?” Sehun smiles and begins to move away from Baekhyun to make his way back to the driver's seat but Baekhyun pulls him back for another kiss before letting him go with a smile.

Sehun boops the brunet’s nose and slides out through the back door and opens the front to see Baekhyun sitting in the driver’s seat. Sehun rests his right hand on the top of the car and bends a little to look in, “Oh, are you driving us to my place?” Sehun chuckles. 

“No, I just wanted to make life hard for you,” Baekhyun laughs and rests his hands on the steering wheel.

“Well, if you don’t move I will sit on you.”

Baekhyun only stares at Sehun, basically begging him to by staying in place.

“Okay, I'm coming in. Ready your lap because I’m not light.” Sehun turns himself to the side and slides in on top of Baekhyun and closes the door, making sure to rest all of his dead weight on top of the others thighs. “Comfy?” Sehun tries to look behind him to gage how the smaller feels.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hums. He adjusts himself by spreading his legs out a bit to disperse Sehun’s weight off his thighs and attempt to place it more on the car seat. He wraps his arms around the taller’s waist and rests his forehead on the others back. “Very comfy.”

“You know I can’t drive like this right?” Sehun says. Baekhyun can hear Sehun’s smile. He looks up over the taller’s shoulder and catches Sehun’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“I know... But I like this too.” Baekhyun squeezes Sehun as he looks at him through the mirror. He watches Sehun wet his soft pink lips then smile and feels him pat the hand locking his grip around the taller’s waist. 

“C’mon, we can hold hands as I drive. Is that good enough?” Sehun says as if trying to compromise with a child and tries to look back again.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Baekhyun pouts and lets go of the other’s waist.

Sehun pats the brunet’s leg lovingly and slides off the smaller’s lap.

Baekhyun decides to climb over the console and into his seat instead of sliding out with Sehun and buckles up.

Sehun climbs back into the car and grabs out his keys.

“Ooh, it’s already sunset.” Baekhyun leans forward to look up through the windshield at the sky.

Sehun only smiles at Baekhyun’s amazement and starts the car.

The dashboard lights up and the radio begins to play. “Is there anything you’d prefer to listen to?” Sehun asks as he turns it down.

“Nah. This is alright.” 

“Alrighty…” Sehun puts the car into reverse to back out of the space and begins to drive home. He rests his right hand on his leg, already forgetting his promise to hold the smaller’s hand. But Baekhyun doesn’t let him forget. He reaches into the taller’s lap and brings it comfortably onto the console to hold then cuddles against the taller’s bicep. 

Baekhyun never imagined he’d be in this moment with Sehun. He’s still surprised he’s managed to dazzle him. Literally up until they got into this car he was a complete mess and now he feels as if he’s somehow known Sehun for years. He feels as if he can do anything with him and he will love him just the same or more. It’s amazing to feel this way again. 

Baekhyun lifts Sehun’s hand to his lips and kisses the back and in response the taller thumbs the back of Baekhyun’s hand gently.

 

By the time they arrive at Sehun’s place, it’s dark out. 

“Shit, you live here?” Baekhyun says as he stares out the windshield and at the gate in front of brunet the vehicle. “It’s so fancy…”

Sehun doesn’t reply and shows the guard a card to show he lives here. The gate opens and they drive through. They drive by many giant, expensive looking houses until they arrive at an especially large building.

“Is this yours?! It’s the biggest building we’ve come across!” Baekhyun looks at Sehun who chuckles in response. 

“It’s not all mine,” he chuckles. “This is an apartment complex,” Sehun smiles and opens the car door.

Baekhyun follows closely behind.

They enter the lobby and it’s probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, aside from Sehun of course. It’s almost like a fancy hotel, kind of like in the movies. Everything is coated in gold paint and there’s a fountain smack dab in the middle of the damn place. Everything looks so expensive to the point where if he touched anything he’d feel like he committed the greatest sin of all time.

Sehun walks through the brilliant room without an ounce of awe grazing his face and makes his way straight towards the elevator. 

Baekhyun falls a little behind, trying to take in the lobby in all of its glory. This place looks so fancy that it’d totally have real baby ducks swimming in the fountain just for decoration.

Sehun waits in the elevator for the other to catch up and presses the button to go to the top floor once he enters. As the elevator doors close, glimpses of the lobby are slowly hidden. 

Baekhyun remembers being told Sehun’s a model, but only now is it sinking in what that means. Baekhyun looks up to Sehun nervously. He feels like he shouldn’t be here. He’s not expensive enough. He feels as if he should be embarrassed he doesn’t have a ton of money like everyone here. For god’s sake, he works as freaking waiter in Soo’s restaurant. Yes, it’s on the fancier end, but his paycheck isn’t much fancier.

“It’s okay. I know everything here looks pretentious, but it’s really no big deal. I only live here because it’s gated and safe so please don’t be intimidated by all the wealth. I’m really no different from you.” Sehun pulls Baekhyun into a side hug and kisses the top of the brunet’s head to give him some sort of comfort. And it kinda works. Sehun technically is right, he really is no different from him. But it’s nerve wracking to see so much money all in one place. He’s like, a normal human but somehow… Better. Baekhyun already feels guilty admitting that to himself. Knowing about his wealth doesn’t change who he is, but somehow knowing about it makes him… Feel different. 

Baekhyun thinks back to the beginning of his date with Sehun and feels stupid once again. He acted so unsophisticated at the end with wrapping his tie around his head. He already knew in doing so he was making a spectacle of himself in front of Sehun, but seeing all this feels as if its put a new meaning on it. He feels even more like a child. He feels as if seeing all of this makes sense as to why Sehun is such a gentleman towards him.  
Baekhyun mentally punches himself for thinking of such a stupid cliche about how rich people are supposed to be gentlemanly and takes a deep breath. He tries to dismiss his negative thoughts and tries to replace them with positive ones. If Sehun didn’t think he belonged here, he wouldn’t have been invited. Like he said, they’re no different. Everything’s okay.

The elevator doors open to a hallway and Sehun takes Baekhyun by the hand to lead him out. 

Baekhyun tries to take a step but his leg almost gives out from all the nerves. Luckily, he catches himself before he falls though. Even if he didn’t catch himself, he knows Sehun would have caught him instead.

“Hey are you alright? You’re not still nervous are you?” Sehun looks down at Baekhyun worriedly and brushes some the smaller’s bangs to the side. “I guess I shouldn’t have suggested coming here, huh? This is kind of a lot to take in on a first date…”

“No, no. It’s alright. You said you’re no different from me. So why should we treat it that way, right?” Baekhyun looks up at Sehun. He really shouldn’t think anything of it. Money doesn’t matter anyway. It’s the heart that matters. 

“You’re amazing.” Sehun lowers his neck down to kiss Baekhyun gently. He pulls away with a happy expression and continues to lead him to his apartment. 

As they walk down the short hallway, Baekhyun is quick to notice there’s no other doors but the one they have just arrived at which he finds odd but dismisses it since this place in itself is odd and new to him.

Sehun unlocks the door and reveals his place.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen upon seeing the tiniest amount he can see before even walking in. The wall before him isn’t even a wall, but humongous windows instead with a, by comparison, a small sliding glass door leading to a balcony. In front of the clear wall is a pristine white sofa facing the biggest flat screen TV he’s ever seen. He looks around the wide room taking in all the white decor. This place was definitely not made for him. He’s a very messy person and so seeing this much white makes him feel anxious. 

“Your place is incredible,” Baekhyun says full of awe. He looks around further and notices above the giant window is a long shade rolled up above and wonders how Sehun could even pull it down to block out the sun or even have privacy in his living room. He looks at the glass coffee table in front of the sofa and sees a remote with two buttons on it and it clicks. This must be the remote to shut the blinds. Baekhyun walks around and grabs the off-white remote and presses the lower button and the shade begins to lower over the wall. 

“Wow…”

Sehun chuckles as he watches Baekhyun mess with the blinds and places his keys in a white bowl next to the door, a top a small white shelf. Sehun slides off his blazer then hangs it on a nearby coat rack and slides off his dress shoes. He leaves them nearby the door before walking over to Baekhyun. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable, as I have already.”

Baekhyun nods. He sets the small remote back down and slides off his shoes. He walks them over to Sehun’s and turns back to face the living area. He watches Sehun mess with the cuff of his shirt sleeve as he leans against the couch, looking as handsome as ever, then lift his chin and pulls the knot out of his tie, leaving the accessory draping behind his neck. 

Without even thinking, Baekhyun makes his way back over to Sehun and pulls him into a kiss using the taller’s tie as leverage. Baekhyun cups half of Sehun’s face but immediately changes his mind to unbuttoning the other’s shirt.

Sehun deepens the kiss and once his shirt is completely undone, he lifts Baekhyun up, wrapping his legs around his waist and immediately begins to take him to his bedroom. 

The two get caught up on the door and linger there for a moment unbothered, preoccupied with each other lips. Sehun uses the door as leverage to adjust his hold on Baekhyun so that he can hold him with one arm and use the other to finally open the door.

Once they’re inside, Sehun plops the smaller onto the bed and hovers over him. “Uh, before we continue, I just wanted to say that--”

“You’re a virgin?” Baekhyun is quick to add before Sehun can even finish.

“Uhm no… It’s just been a while since i’ve done this so…” Sehun looks away embarrassed.

“That’s alright, me too.” Baekhyun softly places his lips back onto the taller’s.

 

 

 

𝘉𝘴𝘴𝘵. 𝘉𝘴𝘴𝘵.

Baekhyun tiredly opens his eyes. He squints at the morning light shining through the window and looks around the room. Ah yes. He stayed over at Sehun’s place. He looks over to the beautiful man next to him and smiles. 

𝘉𝘴𝘴𝘵. 𝘉𝘴𝘴𝘵.

Baekhyun looks to the floor at what seems to be the source of the buzzing and sees his phone light up in the back pocket of his pants. With much effort, he leans off the bed and pulls the pants up to him by the leg and grabs his phone from the pocket, tossing the clothing back onto the floor. He settles himself comfortably back into the covers and opens the notification. He only notices it’s Kyungsoo who texted him after he reads the conversation right before the new messages. He’s still a little groggy from waking up so the name of the sender was a bit blurry. 

Baekhyun reads the messages and smiles widely.

𝘚𝘰𝘰:  
11:03 𝘈𝘔  
𝘞𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘚𝘰𝘰:  
11:03 𝘈𝘔  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦. 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘳. 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝘚𝘰𝘰:  
11:05 𝘈𝘔  
𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬.

 

Baekhyun turns off the screen and lazily sets down the phone on the bedside table.

Sehun stirs awake with a groggy hum and turns his body to face Baekhyun just as he’s turning back from his phone. “Who was that?” he questions in a deep, raspy voice. He rubs his sleepy face and attempts to open his eyes but only manages a groggy squint.

Baekhyun rubs his face and turns himself to face Sehun. “It was only Kyungsoo. I want to stay a bit longer though.” Baekhyun scoots himself closer to Sehun’s warm body and buries his face into the taller’s chest.

Sehun gives Baekhyun a sleepy smile and kisses the top of his head. “Yeah, let’s stay like this for a bit longer.”


End file.
